


Flavors of Love

by Kellikat93



Series: Lukanette Tidbits [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: André Glacier's Ice Cream, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Multi, Not Beta Read, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Andre has seen his fair share of couples throughout the years. But he's never seen a pair dance around their feelings so much like Luka and Marinette. And if there's one thing Andre knows, it's that his sweethearts ice cream will bring them together once and for all!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette Tidbits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Flavors of Love

It wasn’t the first time Marinette got Andre’s ice cream alone while her friends shared the tasty treat with their significant others. But it didn’t sting her heart like the time Adrien couldn’t make it. No, she was well past her crush on Adrien and had someone else that occupied her heart and mind. She just didn’t tell him yet. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she was gonna tell him at all in fear of rejection.

But still, she followed along with her friends as they tracked down Andre’s sweetheart ice cream. It took some time to track down the illusive ice cream fortune teller but it was well worth it. Andre welcomed them all with open arms and scooped the delicious ice cream for all who lined up. Marinette took a seat on the bench by the cart while her friends were surprised with Andre’s sweetheart ice cream. Marinette smiled at her friends while daydreaming what it would be like to share sweetheart’s ice cream with him. She wondered what kind of sweet combination Andre would come up for them.

“Marinette, my sweet girl, what’s got you smiling so lovingly?” Marinette was pulled from her daydream when Andre called out to her. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment but was surprised to be ushered to the cart by the jovial man. They stood at the cart and Andre scooped his tasty wares and began his signature rhymes.

“Chocolate mint chip that’s cool and sharp like his wit. How about a chocolate drizzle, you see? It fits! Vanilla for the sweetness he has only for you! One last scoop, dark cherry for the love he has is red and true! Voila! A symphony of flavors so harmonized and in tune! for you Marinette, may you find your love with hair blue as a lagoon!” Andre rhymed happily and gave the deluxe ice cream to Marinette who looked at it surprised and blushing.

Andre was practically a fortune teller and use ice cream as his medium. Mint cool and sharp as his wit? Vanilla sweetness just for her? Dark cherries red like true love?? Not to mention Andre rhymed with musical words and mentioned hair blue as a lagoon. Could it be?

Marinette took a bite of the cold ice cream and smiled. It was sweet and tangy and sharp. The flavors harmonized perfectly together making her toes curl. It was delicious and made her confident that her love was really who she dreamed of.

The daydreamer looked up at Andre with a big smile on her face which she received a proud knowing smile back. She dug through her purse to pay for the ice cream but Andre shook his head gently.

“Marinette, It’s on the house. Now go to the boy and tell him how you feel! When you come back with him, hand in hand, I will have an extra sweet treat for you!” Andre told Marinette and agreed with a laugh. Everyone sat together laughing and enjoying their time together while enjoying the genius concoctions Andre whipped up just for them. Marinette finished off her sweet creamy treat, now more determined to tell Luka how she felt about him.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

For Luka, it was love at first sight.

She was funny and kind and compassionate. She was so creative and smart and pretty. Luka rubbed the back of his neck and blushed just thinking about her. Her silky indigo hair, her sparkling sapphire eyes, and her smile. If it was one thing he wanted to protect, it was her smile. It was just brighter than any star in the sky and it made her eyes twinkle and shine.

But he knew that smile was not for him. It was for Adrien.

Luka knew Marinette was in love with Adrien, which was why he never pursued her for himself. He wanted her to be happy. And if meant letting her go so she could be with the boy she loved, then so be it. He would do anything he could to protect and support her. Even if it meant his own heartache.

“Why so glum, my boy?” Luka looked up and saw the portly ice cream fortune teller giving him a kind smile.

“It’s nothing.” Luka offered his own smile. But Andre was not buying it.

“Now now my boy, I’ve seen love in many different shapes, sizes, and flavors. Yours is no different. Now tell Andre your love lorn woes.” Andre persuaded the musician. Luka nodded his head.

“I’m in love with a girl who I know doesn’t love me back. She’s in love with another boy. And…”Luka sighed.

“ You wish it was you who she loved. And even if it hurts, you want nothing but her happiness.” Andre finished Luka’s sentence as he scooped some ice cream for the heartbroken boy. Luka looked up in surprise and saw Andre’s knowing smile.

“Like I said, I’ve seen love come in many different shapes, sizes, and flavors.” Andre handed Luka a triple scoop of ice cream. The boy looked up in confusion.

“Blackberry for her rich dark hair, I added blueberry for her sky blue stare, and strawberry for the lovely pink of her cheeks when she thinks of you! To top it off, a macaron, her favorite treat! You know she has eyes for you, so pure so sweet. On the house.” Andre winked. Luka stared at the frozen treat and smiled. Everything about the ice cream reminded him of her. He smiled and took a bite.

It was sweet and and a little tart. Just like love. He ate it thinking of Andre’s words. Andre had never been wrong when it came to his ice cream fortune telling. Any couple who shared his ice cream were together forever. And for singles, they would get a hint at who their true love would be through the scoops.

The thought of it all warmed his heart and he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. If the rumors were true, then that means his soulmate was…

“My boy, go after her. Tell you how you feel and I promise you, she will feel the same. And when you come back hand in hand, I’ll make an extra special ice cream just for the two of you!” Andre smiled proudly. Luka thanked the man for the ice cream and rushed off to tell Marinette how he felt about her. And what better way than to tell her through his music.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Andre had just finished serving an adorable couple when he was met with a group of students he recognized.

“Ah! Welcome, welcome! It’s so good to see you all again!” Andre welcomed the group with open arms. Everyone greeted Andre happily and were served their special sweethearts ice cream. Chocolate, praline, and white nougat for Mylene and Ivan. Coconut, banana, and a touch of passion fruit for Nino and Alya. Banana, white chocolate, and cherry for Chloe and Kagami. Bubblegum, grape, and strawberry for Rose and Juleka. The next couple stepped up and Andre smiled ear to ear when he saw the couple’s hands interlocked.

“Ah, my favorite couple. I see things worked out, hmm??” Luka and Marinette laughed with blushes staining their cheeks.

“True as love, a promise I will keep! Let’s see…Ah yes! Honey and ginger for your love is soothing and warm! Some gentle lavender that your new love has formed! And last but not least, the true taste of romance! Chocolate dipped strawberry, no better classic in all of France! Here allow me to add some dragge sprinkles as dazzling as the stars! Though their shine and allure compared to you both? Nowhere near par!” Andre handed the new couple a strange yet delicious sounding delight. Luka handed Andre payment and together, he and Marinette sat with their friends and enjoyed their ice cream on the warm summer day.

Alya teased Marinette about feeding Luka some ice cream in which Marinette’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and batted at her best friend. She noticed that all of their friends were indeed feeding their significant other ice cream while Marinette and Luka were not. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to her boyfriend. Only to feel something cold on her nose.

She gasped in faux indignation at Luka who was snickering at the sight of glittery ice cream on his girlfriend’s nose. Marinette puffed her cheeks and returned fire. However, Luka leaned back and Marinette got him on the lips. His girlfriend pouted while he laughed. Marinette had an idea and instead of trying to get him back with ice cream, she held his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips, effectively surprising the normally calm musician. Everyone shared a laugh upon seeing Luka’s dazed expression and red cheeks while Marinette proudly ate their shared ice cream, smiling at the sweet combination of flavors.

Andre watched the kids proudly. This is what made his job worthwhile. He hoped for the best for the loveliest couple he’s ever seen and pushed his cart to a new location to spread more love and joy one scoop at a time.


End file.
